Teen Top - Supa Luv
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Supa Luvright|200px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Single:' Transform *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 13-Enero-2011 *'Agencia: T.O.P Media '''Romanización O-Oh!, I got that supa luv, that supa luv, luv (Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Ohh~) I make him say, I make him say, say, let's go! Namalgo ddo nuganeol andago namankum salanghandago (tiunggyeo, tiunggyeo) Jadeodo malgo senggan geumanhago naleul badadeulyeo (mida, mida) Haneul badaga teugo neolba boassja ne mambodan mos haji, ani? Daneun keude geosio keudedo ne banjjog io La La La La La~ tell me that u love me, too Deo chaja boassja~ ileon nyeoseog eobseo I got that supa luv ~ ~ that supa luv ~ ~ She want my supa luv Oh Oh Oh Oh~ my supa luv ~ Amjeongnan teuk byeolhan ddo jjalishan I got that supa luv ~ ~ Oh Oh Oh~ ~ (Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Ohh~) (Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Ohh~) Sowuini myeochkajideun deuleojul su issneun neomanui supa man WOW! Na ddemune neujkkyeoneo ligeshji - like a supa fantasy! (Yeah~) Ur so beautiful bbeonhan keu mal neon jigyeonha Mwuil wuinhe da malhe my supa luv i julke La La La La~ tell me that u love me, too Sengganman hada~ gihoi nohchijima I got that supa luv ~ ~ that supa luv ~ ~ She want my supa luv Oh Oh Oh Oh~ my supa luv ~ Amjeongnan teuk byeolhan ddo jjalishan I got that supa luv ~ ~ Oh Oh Oh~ ~ (Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Ohh~) (Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Ohh~) Bonche, manche - geuledo gakkeum nuni majneun ge Ne mamui jeunggeo, ne simjang deullyeo Neon wuinhajalha - supa luv! Eojjeotgeo na niga haneun seontaek Miri miri ttajyeo bogo gyeoljeonghae Gyeolguk neon naege michyeo beoril georan Sashilmaneun nuga bwado bunmyeonghae Like a hurricane da sseuleoga Ni geokjeongeul ja deureobwa Nan dalla ttak jalla Nae sarange saemeun jeoldae anmalla I got that supa luv ~ ~ that supa luv ~ ~ She want my supa luv Oh Oh Oh Oh~ my supa luv ~ Amjeongnan teuk byeolhan ddo jjalishan I got that supa luv ~ ~ Oh Oh Oh~ ~ Yeah, see what I'm trying to say baby, is your love? Plus my love, supa luv You know you want it, how that sound? (Haha!) 'Español' O-Oh! Tengo ese super amor, ese super amor, Amor (Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Ohh~) Le hago decir, Le hago decir, decir! Vamos! ¿Quién te conoce más que yo? Dices que él te ama tanto como yo (rechazo, rechazo) Ahora deja lo que estás haciendo, Deja de pensar, Acéptame (confianza, confianza) Incluso si el cielo y el océano son grandes no pueden serlo tanto como mi corazón, No? Soy Tuyo, Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad La La La La La~ Dime que tú me amas también Aunque busques~ No hay nadie como yo Tengo Ese Super Amor ~ ~ Ese Super Amor Ella Quiere Mi Super Amor Oh Oh Oh Oh~ Mi Super Amor Increíble, Especial & Sensacional Tengo Ese Super Amor ~ ~ Oh Oh Oh~ ~ (Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Ohh~) (Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Ohh~) Puedo conceder todos tus deseos Sólo Tu Super Hombre (Wow!) Sentirás por mi culpa - como una super fantasía (Si!) Eres tan hermosa, Admítelo.. Estás cansada de oír esas palabras ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? Te daré todo mi Super Amor La La La La La~ Dime que tú me amas también No Pierdas esta oportunidad mientras lo piensas Tengo Ese Super Amor ~ ~ Ese Super Amor Ella Quiere Mi Super Amor Oh Oh Oh Oh~ Mi Super Amor Increíble, Especial & Sensacional Tengo Ese Super Amor ~ ~ Oh Oh Oh~ ~ (Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Ohh~) (Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Ohh~) Finges que no me ves pero a veces nuestras miradas se encuentran Prueba de mis sentimientos: Escucho mi corazón latir Tú lo quieres, Super Amor! De todos modos es mi elección Decide después de considerar antes de tiempo Con el tiempo te volverás loca por mí Es cierto, no importa quién vea la verdad Como un huracán que barre todo el camino Ahora escucha mis preocupaciones. Soy Diferente. Mi Primavera de Amor nunca se secará. Tengo Ese Super Amor ~ ~ Ese Super Amor Ella Quiere Mi Super Amor Oh Oh Oh Oh~ Mi Super Amor Increíble, Especial & Sensacional Tengo Ese Super Amor ~ ~ Oh Oh Oh~ ~ Sí, Mira lo que trato de decirte Nena, Es Tu Amor Más Mi Amor.. Super Amor Tú sabes que lo quieres, ¿Qué te parece? (Jaja!) 'Hangul' O-Oh!, I got that Supa luv, that Supa luv, luv (Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Ohh~) I make him say, I make him say, say, let’s go 나 말고 또 누가 널 안다고 나만큼 사랑한다고 (튕겨 튕겨) 자 더도 말고 생각 그만하고 나를 받아들여 (믿어 믿어) 하늘 바다가 크고 넓어봤자 내 맘보단 못하지, 아니? 나는 그대 것이오 그대도 내 반쪽이오 La La La La La Tell me that u love me, too 더 찾아 봤자 이런 녀석 없어 I got that Supa luv that Supa luv She want my Supa luv Oh Oh Oh Oh~ my supa luv 엄청난 특별한 또 짜릿한 I got that Supa luv~ ~ Oh Oh Oh~ ~ (Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Ohh~) (Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Ohh~) 소원이 몇가지든 들어줄 수 있는 너만의 Supa Man ‘Wow’ 나 때문에 느껴버리겠지 like a Supa fantasy (Yeah~) Ur so beautiful 뻔한 그 말 넌 지겹잖아 뭘 원해 다 말해 my Supa luv 이 줄게 La La La La La Tell me that u love me, too 생각만 하다 기회 놓치지마 I got that Supa luv that Supa luv She want my Supa luv Oh Oh Oh Oh~ my supa luv 엄청난 특별한 또 짜릿한 I got that Supa luv~ ~ Oh Oh Oh~ ~ (Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Ohh~) (Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Ohh~) 본체만체 그래도 가끔 눈이 맞는 게 네 맘의 증거 네 심장 소리 들려 넌 원하잖아 Supa Luv 어쨌거나 네가 하는 선택 미리 미리 따져보고 결정해 결국 넌 내게 미쳐버릴 거란 사실만은 누가 봐도 분명해 Like a hurricane 다 쓸어가 네 걱정을 자 들어봐 난 달라 딱 잘라 내 사랑의 샘은 절대 안 말라 I got that Supa luv that Supa luv She want my Supa luv Oh Oh Oh Oh~ my supa luv 엄청난 특별한 또 짜릿한 I got that Supa luv~ ~ Oh Oh Oh~ ~ Yeah, see what I’m trying to say baby, is your love? Plus my love, Supa Luv You know you want it, how that sounds? (Haha!) 'Video' MV Ver. center|516 px MV Dance Ver. center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop